1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brushless motor, particularly to one manufactured by a single mold to have a variety of rotating angles for being used in different lamps, achieving the purpose of reducing manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional brushless motor 1 employed to turn around a head light of an automobile to alter its lighting direction is mainly composed of a bottom base 10, a circuit board 11, a rotator 12, a big gear 13, a big driven gear 14, a driving wheel 15 and a lid 16. The bottom base 10 is provided with a chamber 100, plural locking projections 101 protruded around its circumference, a positioning ear 102 formed at its two corresponding sides respectively, a through hole 103 bored in each positioning ear 102, and a blocking wall 104 correspondingly formed at two corners of the chamber 100. The circuit board 11 is installed in the chamber 100, provided with a plugging set 110. The rotator 12 is installed in the chamber 100 to be positioned above the circuit board 11, provided with a driving gear 120 located at its central top, a magnet 121 fixed in the rotator 12, and a coil 122 installed in the magnet 121. The big gear 13 is engaged with the driving gear 120 of the rotator 12, provided with a little gear 130 positioned at its bottom. The big driven gear 14 is engaged with the little gear 130, provided with a little driven gear 140 located at its top. The driving wheel 15 is provided with a toothed portion 150 formed as a sector for engaging with the little driven gear 140, and a driving shaft 151 formed upright on its top. The lid 16 is covered on the base 10, provided with a through hole 160 for the driving shaft 151 to pass through, plural locking plates 161 spaced apart in its circumference, a locking hole 162 bored in each of the locking plates 161 for engaging with the locking projections 101 of the base 10, a positioning ear 163 formed at its two sides respectively, and a through hole 164 bored in each of the positioning ears 163.
In using, when the toothed portion 150 of the driving wheel 15 is driven to turn around, it is to be stopped by the blocking wall 104, as shown in FIG. 2, so that the head light of an automobile can be turned for a preset angle. However, if different angle changes are required, various molds of the toothed portion 150 have to be prepared to manufacture diverse rotating angles of the driving wheel 15, causing an increase of manufacturing cost.